disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:70.112.246.146
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Sage page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Otherarrow (talk) 23:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Yay D5 info! Late comment is late, but thanks for all your edits! I'm curious, can I ask what source you're using for your D5 info? Like, is it straight from the game, or are you on websites, or? SannaSK (talk) 18:11, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well lets just say when i check up on GameFAQ they said about a website that was in japanese which thank god google chrome has a translator when i was trying to look for a disgaea 5 evility list, :I'm glad you guys like it so the story information is based on the combination of the class stories in disgaea d2 and disgaea 4 as well.. : :: Thanks for posting ^_^ Just to keep conversations together, I'm gonna keep talking on your talk page. If we start bouncing back and forth between yours and mine, I think we'll get confused ^_^. :: Oh cool, are you on the official D5 site? Or a Japanese gamefaqs-type site? If it's a site other than the official one, can you post a link here? I'm curious to take a look too. :: Can I ask you, while you're making all these new D5 class pages, can you make sure this template gets put at the bottom: :: :: You're tagging all the pages with the right category, and that's great, but if you can also get this template in there too, that'd be a big help too. Putting it right beneath 'stub' is fine b^_^. There's not a whole lot of info in that template right now, but over time we'll fix that, and it'll be good for it to be on all those pages from the get-go. Thanks! :: SannaSK (talk) 21:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Uh, wait. Are you the same person as User:192.107.142.32? Well, regardless, you have identical editing styles, so what I said on his talk page also applies to you. Thank you for all the help, and forgive me for my rudeness.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm hoping this person knows (how) to check their talk page. I agree with OA: I'm glad you're here and willing to add content that we don't have, but at this point, the content gain is so slight that it's not balancing out the cleanup work that will need to go into each page to make it match the Style we've created for the site as a whole. Please look over the Style Guide for Class (Game) Pages - admittedly, there's a lot there that doesn't quite apply to what you're doing, because you don't have stats, and that's fine. Don't worry about the 'tabber-tierstats' part. What I would like to note is this: * You have sometimes been making a two-equals header that restates the name of the class; but this is not necessary. * I understand that you, yourself, don't put in the ((Main|)) template, because maybe you don't have the information of what to link to, but, please do not edit these links out of pages that exist. * Please please please put in the at the bottom of each page, under ((Stub)) if present. * It would be great if you could format the first sentence on each page like this: The Class is a Humanoid/Monster class in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. And then paste in the translations after that. You told me you're using machine translations, but I can't tell from what you've posted how comfortable you are with standard American and/or British English. If you are able, can you smooth out these translations to be a bit more natural-sounding? Please do at least these four things, that would help us quite a bit. Thanks. SannaSK (talk) 13:47, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ^^ Thanks Glad you like the Wandering Devil page, another user posted a link in the forums that has some of the class information for unique characters. I will probably do some more of them in a few days. Also thank you for adding most (all?) the class pages for Disgaea 5. BetaDragon (talk) 21:08, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Page Format Look, I know I've told you this before and you tend to ignore me, but please try to remember page format, all that goes on a page and all. I'll try to flesh it out for you. Example: you are doing D5 classes? Look at a completed page, such as Professor (Disgaea 5) or Wandering Devil. Go to the Source edit mode and look at how the page is laid out on the edit screen, where the different templates are, what Categories are on the page, where the text is, what text is bolded, what is italicized, etc. When making a page of the same general topic, in this case another class, keep that set up in mind. Copy/paste and modify to fit the new page if you have to, as long as it works. Also, please remember proper spelling and grammar. I know I am not the best either, but at the very least, capitalize the starts of your sentences and your Is, and, for the tenth time, sign your posts. As the notice on top of the screen says (well, in Monobook at least): "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.". Please. No one will be able to communicate with you if they can't even tell who is talking or what they are saying.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC)